


Just Hold It

by PyroHyro



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anyways, Completed, F/M, It's crack but not really, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, Other, Piss Fic, hermitcraft fandom please dont hunt me down, i hate this so much, idk - Freeform, is that the name, my friend asked for this, please dont read this, please i dont like pee, rendog x reader piss fic, short read, so short, this is a joke fic, watersports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroHyro/pseuds/PyroHyro
Summary: it's a rendog x reader piss fic because my friend asked for one. please don't read this, i hate it so much.
Relationships: Rendog x Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Just Hold It

After a long day over at Big Logz, anyone would expect the CEO to be on his way home to snuggle up with his lover and sleep. Of course, that’s usually what you two do most days, but today was going a little differently. A bad decision and longer-than-normal hours led Ren to the usual urgent need to empty his bladder. You waited patiently on the couch for him to return home, but you surely weren’t expecting him to hurry into the house like that! You got up, approaching Ren while he put his tools away on the nearby rack, and ran a hand up his back comfortingly.

“Hey, dear, what’s going on?” You ask softly, curious. He turned around to offer a smile, shifting in place before moving to get past you.

“Just gotta pee is all, I’ll be quick.” He explained, starting to walk around you and further into the house. Before he could though, you gave a grin and took a hold on his arm. 

“Oh, you don’t mind helping me set up for dinner, do you? It won’t be long.” As much as he wanted to decline, he knew how you got when you didn’t get your way. So he sighed, nodding.

“Of course I can, lead the way.” He smiled, and you smiled right back, heading off to the kitchen area where you’d taken out a raw chicken to defrost. You gestured to one of the nearby chests.

“Could you grab the potatoes and carrots and wash them for me?” You asked, earning a nod from your lover. Ren took the vegetables from the chest and rolled his sleeves up, leaning over the cauldron full of water and rinsing them off one by one. The swish of the water with every movement only made him more desperate, but he was sure after this he could hurry off to the bathroom in the next room, take care of business, and come right back.

But you wouldn’t let that happen. Seeing him shifting around, uncomfortable and desperate, sort of made you feel something you’ve never felt before. So you kept asking for different little tasks. Set the table, fill the two cups with beetroot juice, run the furnace to boil some water for the vegetables.. It eventually got to be too much. Ren turned to you, and gave a shaky sigh. “I-I’m going to go to the restroom before I burst, then I’ll be right back to help you, okay?” He explained in a weak voice. You could hear his desperation. So you shook your head.

“You can last.” You said simply, which got the man to widen his eyes at you.

“W-What?” He responded, dumbfounded. It got you to smile.

“I said, you can last.” You repeated. Ren was confused for a few moments longer, before he raised his eyebrows knowingly.

“Oh, babe, please don’t do this. N-Not right now, can’t we wait? Why not tomorrow, I-I really don’t want to ruin my work clothes.” He pleaded with you. God, he needed to go _so_ badly. You simply giggled, and shrugged.

“Then hold it.” You stated, set on your choice. The building pressure in his bladder caused him to whine out another ‘please,’ to which you walked over to caress his face. “You either hold it until I say you can go, or you piss yourself right here.” You explain, tone not at all matching your words. Ren continued to shift around, and you move to press your hand against his crotch, just high enough to add more pressure. He gasped, legs shaking slightly at the touch. 

“N-No, don’t do that, I’m really about to explode here, c-come on!” He stammered, feeling himself leak just a bit at your pushing. He really wanted to hold it. You pull off, smiling.

“Then do it.” You ordered, crossing your arms and taking a step back. After a moment or so longer, you heard that familiar hiss. You smirked, watching quietly as wetness spread across and down his pants. You then looked up at Ren’s face, which was pure red from embarrassment. His legs were shaking, and a puddle slowly began to form on the floor.

Once the sound stopped and the other had finished, you made your way back over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good job. I’m going to go finish dinner, you may go clean up.” You nod towards the bathroom, to which he nodded quickly and went past you to hop in the shower and wash up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he came out, you served dinner. You’d cleaned the floor up and brought him clean clothes, and found yourself a little worried over the events of the last hour.

“That wasn’t too much… was it?” You asked timidly, anxious for his answer. But to your relief, he shook his head and smiled.

“All is well, babe.” He assured. But you had to ask.

“..did you like it?” You didn’t need a verbal response, Ren’s curt nod and million-watt smile was enough of an answer.

You two definitely had to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> don't hurt me. piss is GROSS. not kinkshaming but i hate it so much oh my god
> 
> context:  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/549917360472195073/704204867392110632/IMG_20200427_013831.jpg


End file.
